


Beloved Brother

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Beloved 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls in help to deal with the monster who hurt Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Brother

**Author's Note:**

> while there is no Sam/Dean in chapter 1, there will be in future parts

Dean felt like a failure. He wasn't able to protect Sam before he picked him up from his church, and now he wasn't even able to protect him in their home. He'd left to give Sam some time to relax only to come back and find that while he was gone the bastard who had attacked Sam not only had gotten in but had attacked Sam once more.  
Dean hated feeling so helpless, hated that he couldn't protect the one person who meant the world to him, hated that some bastard creature thought it had the right to touch and take Sammy however it saw fit. It killed him inside knowing that he had failed, knowing that in a way he was to blame for this ever happening.   
Dean wasn't a fool, he'd known for years that he should have claimed Sam as his own. He'd wanted to so badly, wanted to make Sam his, wanted to be the alpha his brother needed, but he hadn't dared touch Sam. They were brothers, and Dean knew that their beta father would never have approved of them had Dean gone through with his thoughts. So he stood back and watched as Sam left, as Sam swore himself to a life of celibacy, and in a way Dean had done the same thing.  
He'd never wanted anyone like he had wanted Sammy, and after a few years of mindless hookups he had just stopped. He'd ignored his desires, because every time he'd been with someone it wasn't right, wasn't who or what he wanted. He'd thrown himself into the hunt, assisting his father in taking out the bastard who had killed his mother, the whole time never once allowing anyone truly close.  
When he'd came to see Sam and found him mated it had been a slap to the face, the feeling of not being good enough making him sick to the stomach. And then Sam told him what happened, and Dean had wanted to cry, wanted to rage at the unfairness of it all.   
Sam had been taken from him, raped and forced into a mating. He'd been impregnated by the bastard, and Dean knew that even though the child was conceived in an act of violence and aggression that Sam wouldn't terminate the pregnancy, and he wouldn't give the child up.   
The bastard had taken not only Sam's innocence and will, but he'd taken his safety, his home from him, as even though Sam hadn't been with him willingly it had broken his vow of celibacy and had forced him from the place he had called home for years.   
Dean ached for Sam, wanting nothing but to wrap him up tightly and protect him from the world.  
And he had failed once more.  
The wards hadn't protected Sam. Oh had Castiel been a simple demon they would have kept him out, but he wasn't, he was something more. Something that Dean had no clue of how to even beginning to protect against.  
He was desperate, willing to go to whatever lengths were necessary to protect Sam. Even if that meant calling on a god.  
Dean had run into him years earlier, and while he'd usually be the last person to call on supernatural means to get what he wanted done, he knew this was the only chance he had to try and save Sam.  
Sam was asleep in Dean's bed, crying out as he relived his attack in his nightmares, and it broke Dean's heart.  
Dean set out his spell ingredients, chanting the words to summon the god to him, sending off a prayer of protection in his mind. When the man appeared he gave Dean a puzzled look.  
“I need your help,” Dean whispered brokenly.  
“You need MY help?” the god said, his voice mocking. He glared at Dean, amber eyes flashing with annoyance.  
“I need you to protect my brother. He, his was forcibly taken, mated by a being called Castiel.”  
At the sound of that name the god's face lost all trace of humor, and Dean was certain that he saw pain and sorrow flash across his face briefly.  
“Castiel? But why? He'd never do that, he'd never force himself on anyone.”  
“Tell that to my brother. Tell that to Sam, who is carrying his offspring. He raped Sam, forced him to mate with him, forced him out of the life he had made for himself.”  
“Let me see your brother,” the god whispered, his voice sounding broken and sad.  
Dean nodded, leading the god into his bedroom to Sam. He watched as the man put his hand on Sam's forehead, tears instantly forming in his eyes as he read Sam's thoughts and memories.  
“I'll help you, Dean Winchester. I’ll help you stop the monster my little brother has become.”  
Dean's eyes widened at those words. “What do you mean by calling him your little brother?”  
“I'm not a god, not really. I’ve posed as one for a long time, but that's not what I really am. I'm an archangel. My name is Gabriel. I don't know what made Castiel turn as he has, but I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to help you stop him.”  
Dean was about to answer when Sam began to flail and scream in his sleep, and instantly he was at Sam's side, calming him, helping him wake. He could tell the instant Sam realized they weren't alone, the way he wrapped his arms tightly around himself, as if trying to shield himself from whatever or whoever Gabriel was.  
“He's here to help, Sammy. He's here to stop Castiel.”  
Sam gave a bitter laugh, tears running down his face. “This is my fault. I caused this, Dean, I made this happen. He's like he is because of me.”  
“That's not true, Sam. You can't blame yourself for him being how he is. Please, Sammy, none of this is your fault.”  
Sam shook his head, laughing bitterly. “He tried purifying me, taking what the bastard that killed Mom did to me. It turned him. This is my fault. I did this, I earned this.”  
“Even if him taking the demon blood from you changed him it doesn't excuse what he did to you, Sam. You didn't make him rape you, you didn't ask him to fall. You are not to blame for any of this, Sam,” Gabriel said, his hands at his sides.  
“When exactly did this “purifying” take place, Sammy?” Dean asked, sitting down next to his brother, wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders  
“When I was six. He said that's what caused him to become what he is. That I asked for it, begged for his kisses, his touches. That I wanted it.”  
“Sam, you were a little kid. Even if you did accept his kisses back then you had no idea what that meant. It didn't mean you were asking for it. No one asks to get raped, no one, and him trying to make you think you somehow asked for this, somehow asked for him to take you like that... it's not right. You are not to blame,” Dean was staring Sam in the eyes, cupping his brother's face in his hands trying to make Sam see the truth.  
“We'll deal with him, so he can never get to you again, Sam,” Gabriel said softly. “There are a few supplies I’ll need to retrieve, but then we can get rid of him, permanently.” He looked at Dean, giving him a sad look, “Stay with him, whatever you do. I'll be back as soon as I can.”  
With that he was gone, and Sam shuddered a bit when Gabriel vanished.   
Dean opened his arms, pulling Sam against his chest, rubbing his back with what he hoped were comforting strokes. He hated how powerless he felt, hated that he'd been unable to protect the one person he loved more than life itself.  
“When this is done, when we've stopped that bastard, I’m gonna take care of you and the baby. Gonna do what I should have done a long time ago. You and me, Sammy, fuck, we wasted so much time. I let my fear stop me... stop me from doing the right thing, the one thing that we both wanted and needed.”  
Sam looked up at Dean, trying to understand what his brother was saying. He couldn't mean what Sam thought he did, that was just wishful thinking on Sam's part. “What do you mean?”  
Dean gave a small smile, “Should have pursued you, should have told you how much I love and want and need you, should have mated with you, Sammy. Should have made you mine. Wanted to so much, but I was scared. Scared you didn't feel the same, scared of what Dad would say.”  
Sam pulled away from Dean. While that was what he had wanted for so long, he was scared, terrified of letting anyone touch him like that ever again, and conflicted. “Why now, why tell me this now when I tainted and ruined?”  
“You're not tainted, Sam. What he did to you was horrible, but it's not your fault. Nothing will ever change the fact that you're perfect and beautiful and the only person I have ever loved in my entire life. I don't hold what happened to you against you, it wasn't your fault, and I’ll stand by your side and help you threw this.”  
“And say I return your feelings, what happens if I just can't... if I can't let you mate with me properly, what then? What happens if I can't give you babies? You've always wanted them, I've known that my whole life.”  
Dean smiled, leaning forward and kissing Sam on the forehead, “I'll wait for the rest of my life for you, Sam, until you're ready. And if you never are I’ll respect that. I’m yours, Sam, mind, body, heart, soul, forever. And if you need to be the one in control, I’ll do that, I’ll do whatever you ask.”  
“What if it gets too hard and I can't go on? What then, Dean? Will you help me...” Sam trailed off, unable to even finish that thought.  
“That is the only thing I’ll never do. Because if I did, I’d do the same to myself, can't live without you, not now, not ever again.”  
They were both crying, and by the time Gabriel returned less than a half hour later he found them wrapped around each other in a fitful sleep. He set up his supplies, praying to his father that he was doing the right thing, but he saw no other choice. Castiel needed to be stopped, needed t pay for what he had done to Sam.  
He went back into the bedroom, waking Dean first, allowing him to wake Sam up before going back out into the living room.   
Gabriel understood when Sam decided to stay in the bedroom, not wanting to see Castiel, and he was glad that Dean had also decided to stay in the other room, this could possibly get messy and Gabriel didn't want either of them to face what was to come. Gabriel hoped that Cas' vessel was damaged, that in destroying Castiel and the demon within him would finally allow the human's poor soul to rest. It would be cruel if the vessel was whole, cruel if whoever he had been before possession and Castiel was still in there, left to deal with the aftermath of what had transpired.  
Gabriel set everything in place, and summoned his fallen brother, a grim look on his face. He cringed at the look on Castiel's face, feral, twisted, evil.   
“Well, well, well, if it isn't the runaway,” Castiel said with a smirk, walking towards Gabriel. He let out a screech of rage when he realized he was trapped, spitting angrily.  
“I may have left, but I never fell, not like you. This ends here and now, Castiel. I can't allow you to continue like this, I can't allow you to keep hurting people as you have.”  
“Mm, but he likes it, begs for it. Bends over like a little whore and takes it.”  
“Enough, Castiel. You've done enough damage. Like I said, this ends now,” Gabriel said grimly. He flicked out his hand, the blade he'd hidden in his palm slashing across Castiel's throat. With his other hand he yanked, pulling Cas' Grace out, shredding it. As soon as he was finished he closed the wound, looking into black eyes.  
The demon glared at him, struggling at his bonds, “So you kill your brother and leave me? Stupid angel, you're all the same. Pompous, arrogant, thinking you know what's best in the world.”  
Gabriel shook his head, “You're gone too.” He brought his hand to the demon's forehead, smiting it. As he turned away he heard pained whimpering and spun back around to look into confused and terrified eyes. The one thing he had prayed for, the one thing he had hoped to avoid was sitting in front of him.  
“What's your name?” Gabriel asked, looking at the human's face, trying to keep a comforting safe look on his features.  
“Jimmy, Jimmy Novak. Who are you? Where am I?” His eyes widened, face going pale, “Oh god, I hurt someone, didn't I? I mean, not me, but the thing using my body. I did something horrible, didn't I? Tell me the truth, please!”  
Gabriel ran a hand over his face, looking the human in the eyes. He nodded grimly, giving a little sigh, “It wasn't you, Jimmy, but what was possessing you. You aren't the one who did unspeakable things, you aren't the one who is to blame.”  
“Did I hurt the little boy? I only said yes because he told me I’d be helping a little boy. Tell me.”  
Gabriel sighed, “Is that the last thing you remember?”  
Jimmy looked confused, then shook his head, “No. He went to the little boy then left me, and then... the next thing I knew I was trapped, in my head, you know? What happened? What happened after he left me?”  
“You were possessed by a demon, and somehow, and I'm assuming it wasn't long after that, somehow Castiel came back and took possession of your body again. That little boy you helped is a grownup, Jimmy. And Castiel did something horrible to him. But you aren't to blame, you gotta remember that, you aren't the one who hurt him. I’m gonna go into the other room for a minute or two and then come to untie you, okay?”  
Jimmy nodded, biting his lip as he watched Gabriel leave the room.  
Gabriel found Sam and Dean sitting on the bed, both of them giving him expecting looks. “There's been a minor complication.”  
Sam gave the archangel a terrified look, face going pale. “What do you mean? What sort of complication?”  
“His vessel... the soul of the body he was using was still there, all this time. From what I can tell he was a good kid, and he only said yes to Castiel in the first place to help a “little boy”, who I am assuming was you, Sam. And after Cas left him back then, he got possessed by a demon and Cas took back over soon after that. He doesn't remember, not really, all he knows is that he hurt someone.”  
Sam gave a shaky little laugh, tears falling down his face. He knew that he couldn't hate the young man, even if at the same time he'd never really be able to spend time with him without seeing the monster who had violated him. But at the same time he knew he had to speak to Jimmy, to tell him that he wasn't to blame for what had happened.  
Dean and Gabriel watched as Sam stood and walked out of the room, a determined look on his face.  
Jimmy didn't know who the man that entered the room was, even if there was something hauntingly familiar about him. He watched the almost guarded way he held himself, hand over his abdomen, and Jimmy knew with almost 100% certainty that whoever the large, tall man was was pregnant. He could see hurt and pain on the man's face, but it was the eyes that finally gave away just who he was looking at. “You're the little boy, aren't you?”  
Sam nodded, biting his lip as he looked at the young man. Even though his mind was telling him to run away he could tell that this wasn't his abuser, his attacker. It might be his body, but the face, the eyes, the voice all told Sam that this wasn't him. “How old are you, well were you when he took over?”  
“I was 14 years old. He said he was going to help you, I just wanted to help. I never meant for any of this, for... whatever he did to you.”  
Sam nodded, “I believe you. But... and I'm not saying this to be mean, but I can't be around you, Jimmy. What he did to me... I'm not sure I will ever get over that.” He ran his hand over his abdomen once more, not realizing he was doing so.  
Jimmy's eyes widened and his face went even whiter than it already was. He gasped, tears forming in his eyes, “He didn't... you're not having his baby are you?”  
Sam nodded, closing his eyes. He couldn't do this, couldn't stay in the room with Jimmy, not any longer, “You aren't to blame. But... I forgive you. In case you need that. I forgive you, Jimmy. But I can't... I'm sorry...” he almost ran out of the room, practically throwing himself into Dean's arms.  
Gabriel left the Winchesters alone, returning to the bound human. He undid the knots holding Jimmy in place before grabbing him by the shoulder and disappearing. Jimmy couldn't go home, it had been 24 years since he had disappeared, but Gabriel could take him someplace to start over, somewhere far away from Sam and Dean.  
The next thing Sam and Dean heard from Gabriel came a week or so later. He'd decided to stay and keep his eye on Jimmy, knowing he'd need someone to help him pick up the pieces. Gabriel warded the Winchesters, making it so that no other angel could find them without their consent, and helped them reenforce their protections against demons before he left them once more, telling them to take care of themselves.


End file.
